A new arrival
This is how a new arrival goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gordon (EG) via emergency text message Timothy: I got your text, Gordon! Did something come through the portal? Is Cybertronian Energy on the loose? Did Thomas come back with a problem that only we can solve?! Evil Ryan: Is the magic going haywire, Timothy?coughs Timothy: No. Charlie (EG): Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! Evil Anna:laughs What?? Gordon (EG): Um, not exactly. Bertram T. Monkey: I know what your problem is, Gordon. It's that you got a broken guitar string. My robot arm have a gadget for things like this. Timothy: Uh, I don't understand. Toby (EG): Well, Timothy, I was just tellin' Gordy here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. Sans: You're right, Toby. This is really starts to break down.giggles Gordon (EG): It totally does! Contralto: Sans. You and Papyrus are hoping that Ryan and the Dazzlings are coming back? nods James (EG): Really, Gordon! I was just in the middle of modeling for Rarity when she was doing her appulique. Batman(The LEGO Movie): You got to be kidding me, Gordon. Ever since Matau's absence, I got to be lead singer of Matau and the Skylanders. Henry (EG): And Edward and I were just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. Anna: Yeah. Elsa and I were telling Steven and his friends about how Ryan met Sci-Ryan. Timothy: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? Papyrus: It's just that Gordon is practicing with the Steambooms, Timothy.Bertram Can you fix this guitar string, Bertram? Gordon (EG): Papyrus, Friendship Games plotline, remember? Papyrus: Ok, Gordon. Gordon (EG): Well, I was going to go robot and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? All but Gordon: groan Predaking: Don't worry, Gordon. I've got a spare guitar for you.Gordon a new guitar groans and shows him the opening scene from the Friendship Games movie Predaking: Oh yeah. Friendship Games plotline. Got it, Gordon. Timothy: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. Darksteel: Well. Not all of them, Timothy. Gordon (EG): No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! Bertram T. Monkey: I'll wait here in case if my twin brother gets back. Timothy: No, Bertram. I'll wait for you. Toby: You comin', Timothy? Timothy: I'll be with you in a bit, Toby. Steambooms go into the building, followed by Bertram. Timothy gets out his book and starts writing Timothy: Dear OpThomas Prime, how's life treating you on Cybertron? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still go robot when we play music, which Gordon just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Timothy. Evil Anna: What's the matter, Timothy? You miss your friends the Dazzlings? Timothy: Probably. Now, can you please go back to the others? Anna leaves. At that moment, a bus pulls up Hooded boy: Here we are. Hooded boy 2: This is where all the weird activity is happening? Hooded boy: Yes. That is what my brother Ryan is talking about. approache the portal Hooded boy: Ok. We have to keep quiet. second hooded boy nods Timothy: Huh? at the hooded boys Is that Ryan and Adagio? first hooded boy touches the portal Hooded boy 2: Wow. Ryan is right. Timothy: whistles Hey! What are you two doing?! Hooded boy 2: Run! two boys run off. Timothy gives chase Evil Ryan: Wait for me, Timothy!! Timothy: No, Evil Ryan! I can handle this myself! Remember, Friendship Games plotline. chasing the two boys Ryan goes back inside Evil Ryan: Wait. Maybe I should go after those boys like what Sunset did.after the two boys Timothy: Evil Ryan? What did I tell you? I said Friendship Games plotline. Evil Ryan: I know. I remembered what Sunset did. Timothy: But she did this alone. Which means I have to do the same. Evil Ryan: No you won't. We're in this together now. continue to chase the two boys Timothy: Wait! Stop! Evil Ryan: Stop in the name of the leader of the Cyberlings! bus pulls up and the two boys get on. The bus heads off Evil Ryan: Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn!Timothy Who are those guys, Timothy? Timothy: I... Don't... Know. Evil Ryan: You're tired of all this running. Let me carry you back to Canterlot High. on the bus, the two boys take their hoods off, revealing them to be Thomas and Percy's human counterparts Percy(EG): That was close, Thomas. That cyborg clone didn't get tired. Thomas (EG): Yeah. I know. He was nearly as quick as that teenage boy. Percy(EG): Yup. I think he said he's the leader of the band called the Cyberlings. Thomas (EG): I know, right? Percy(EG): Yes. I hope Twilight and Ryan will be happy to see us back in CPA. arrive at Crystal Prep Academy Thomas(EG): Here we are. Percy (EG): I know. We've been here researching everything that's been happening at Canterlot High. Thomas(EG): Like Twilight and Ryan has, before us. Pecy(EG): Did Ryan understand magic, Thomas? Thomas (EG): He did. Percy(EG): But how? Thomas (EG): Looked it up. Percy(EG): Mind if I have a look? Thomas (EG): Friendship Games plotline, remember? Percy(EG): Oh. Ok. song Friendship Games starts playing The Cyberlings: The Friendship Games~ The Steambooms: We've come this far and we aren't going back~ Lapis Lazuli and Wyldstyle: No way!~ The Steambooms: Prepare yourselves cause we're on the attack~ MetalBeard and Garnet: Attack!~ Alejandro and Mike: No need to find us, we'll be tracking you down~ Evil Ryan and Emmet: Right now!~ Heather and Scott (Total Drama): And when we're done, we'll be taking the crown~ The Cyberlings and the Steambooms: All the way (all the way)~ Harold (Total Drama): All the way, to the Friendship games~ The Cyberlings and the Crystal Gems:Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ Jestorm: Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ Pearl and Batman(The LEGO Movie):Hey! Ho! Hey! Let's go!~ Mike: We've studied hard and we're here to win~ Amethyst and Timothy: Whoa-oh~ Zoey: We're only telling you once~ Evil Ryan and Timothy: Our magic comes from the inside out~ The Steambooms: What you see is what you get, don't you ever forget~ Wyldstyle and Evil Anna: Oh-whoa-oh~ Bumblebee: All the way (all the way)~ Batman(The LEGO Movie): All the way~ Theodore Tugboat: To the Friendship Games~ Lapis Lazuli and the Cyberlings: Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ DJ and Alejandro: Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ The Crystal Gems and the Skylanders: Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ Mike, Cameron and Sierra: Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!~ Zoey, Lightning (Total Drama) and Jo: Hey! Ho! Hey! Let's go!~ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan